


Jo?

by supernaturaloneshots



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, As a sister, F/M, Happy Ending, Heartbreak, Jo Harvelle & Dean Winchester Friendship, Jo Harvelle Lives, Jo Harvelle comes back to life, Not Beta Read, Not really explained, Reader thinks Dean loves Jo, Resurrection, Sam Winchester is like the reader's brother, he does
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-04
Updated: 2018-07-04
Packaged: 2019-06-05 05:25:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15163631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/supernaturaloneshots/pseuds/supernaturaloneshots
Summary: Request:  One shot Deanx Reader where the reader and Dean have been dating for a while and reader meets Jo for the first time





	Jo?

**Author's Note:**

> Eyyyy a Dean fic!! Not another Sam fic for once!! Hope y'all enjoy this because I really like this fic even though I think I wrote Jo a little out of character.

It was a huge shock to everyone when Jo turned up at the doors of the bunker, blue from her toes to her fingers and shivering as the freezing winds howled around her. Dean had answered the door, hoping to see some teenage kid standing impatiently with a pizza box in hand, but instead saw an old friend, shaking like a leaf.  
He couldn’t believe his eyes and, like a true Winchester, he thought the worst and grabbed his pocket knife from his back pocket. Pushing her against the wall, he held the blade to her throat and growled out ‘What the hell are you? And how the hell did you manage to find this place? Huh?’.  
Hearing the loud scuffle, both you and Sam ran into the room, guns drawn. But, when you arrived at the door, Sam lowered his gun and guided you to do the same. You wanted to ask him what was going on but saw him looking just as confused at the intruder.  
‘Dean? Is- is that Jo? Is it her?’ He managed to ask his brother.  
‘It’s not her! It can’t be! It’s- it’s a shapeshifter or-or some sick demon using her body as a meat suit! Whatever it is, it’s not Jo! Jo’s- Jo’s dead. She’s not coming back.’ Dean spat, not taking the knife away from Jo.  
Jo, whose blue-lipped smile had turned to a terrified frown, finally spoke up.   
'Dean, it’s me! I swear! I don’t know what the hell happened; the last thing I remember is the hellhounds and mom, and then I woke up on the sidewalk just outside.’  
'It cant be you. I watched- I watched you die! I was there! I saw you and Ellen blow up! You can’t be alive- you just can’t!’   
'Dean, calm down. It- it could be Jo. Test her or something. She might be telling the truth!’ Sam interrupted from behind his brother.  
Without moving the blade he had against Jo, Dean stuck out his free hand, and you placed your flask of holy water in his hand. You quickly ran down the stairs to get what else would be needed to test the intruder. Confused thoughts ran through your head as you wondered who the hell this 'Jo’ was and how did Sam and Dean know who she was. You shook your thoughts out of your head, focusing on the task at hand. When you returned to the doorway, you handed the tools to Dean, and he carried out every test possible to see if Jo was Jo.   
As it turns out, it was Jo. She wasn’t a demon or a shapeshifter or a siren or anything like that. Now that you knew that there wasn’t an imminent threat, you finally asked the question that had been on the tip of your tongue for the past twenty minutes.

'Sorry to interrupt this… reunion, I guess? But I have to ask: Who the hell is she?’ You blurted out and then turned to Jo. 'Sorry if that’s a little rude, I’m just confused.’  
She let out a laugh before addressing you.   
'No problem. I’m Jo. I was a friend of Sam and Dean back in the day. I died a while ago, I guess.’   
'It’s been nine years, Jo. Nine years. I thought we’d never see you again. I- we lost you.’ Dean replied, and you couldn’t help but notice the tears he had building up in the corner of his eyes.  
'Hey hey, calm down. I’m back, Dean. I’m here.’ Jo assured him, resting her hand on his arm.   
You cleared your throat and then stuck your hand out to Jo.   
'Well, it’s nice to meet you, Jo. I’m Y/N,’ Jo shook your hand kindly. 'I’m Dean’s girlfriend.’  
\----  
It had been kind of odd around the bunker now that Jo was staying there. There was a tension in the air. Dean and Jo were acting very friendly towards each other, but something had changed between you and Dean. He seemed distant. Dean just wasn’t behaving like himself. All conversations stopped whenever you walked into the room, and he kept making up excuses whenever you wanted to spend time alone with him. And, quite frankly, you were sick of it.   
You took your concerns to Sam, who had been your best friend since before you started dating Dean. You asked if he thought Dean had feelings for Jo and if he thought anything might happen.  
'Y/N, there’s nothing to be worried about. Dean loves you. I’ve never seen my brother so happy. He loves you and I know he would never do anything to hurt you. He doesn’t love Jo, at least not the way he loves you. The only thing that happened between them was one kiss on Jo’s deathbed but it was a heat of the moment kind of thing. It was more of a goodbye than an actual kiss’ He assured you, but your eyes widened at the last few sentences.   
'They- they kissed?’ You asked, shocked.  
'Yeah, I presumed Dean had told you.’  
'No, he didn’t. I’m sorry I have to- I have something to do.’  
You ran out of the library, into the bedroom you and Dean shared and began putting your clothes into a bag while sobs racked your body. It was obvious that Dean was still in love with Jo. You might as well leave and save him from having to break up with you. It would be easier for everyone that way.  
Just as you were finishing off your packing, Dean walked into your room.   
'Hey baby, Sam said that you were feeling a bit upset so I thought-’ He looked up and saw you packing away your clothes.  
'Hey, what’s wrong? What’s goin’ on?’  
'I’m leaving. It’ll be easier this way. This way you can- you can be with Jo and I’ll be out of your hair. Because I can’t stay here and watch you fall back in love with her. It hurts too much and I can’t do that to myself. I can’t stay and watch the man I love fall in love with someone else. So, I’m leaving, okay? I’m leaving before it starts to hurt too much!’  
You stopped ranting and tried to calm yourself. You wiped the tears from your eyes and steadied your breathing. Giving Dean a weak, shaky smile and placing a hand on his cheek, you spoke to him.   
'I just want you to be happy, okay?’  
Dean’s face shot forward and caught your lips in a short but passionate kiss.  
'I am happy, Y/N! I’m happy with you. I love you. I mean 'grow old with you and die by your side’ kind of love. When Jo came back, I thought that the old feelings I had might still be there. But, after spending all this time with her I figured out that I was wrong. I love Jo but, as a friend. The feelings I had for her are long gone. They left the day I met you. I have loved you and only you since that day,’ He wiped your eyes and kissed your smiling mouth. 'These years have been the best of my life. I wouldn’t trade any of this for the world. I love you. I always have and I always will.’  
You captured his mouth in a searing kiss, your hand reaching behind his neck and pulling him close. It was the kind of kiss that you would remember forever; it was filled with love and happiness and every single emotion known to man. You felt everything through the kiss; every 'I love you’, every 'forever’, every hug, and every kiss you’ve ever shared.   
You both pulled away, breathless and filled with emotion. Resting your foreheads against one another, you gave him another chaste kiss before whispering:  
'I love you. Forever and always.’


End file.
